Waiting On The World To Change
by Serena Guzman
Summary: I woke up, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The bright light, the space around me...even the softness of a mattress beneath me. Where the hell was I? WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Santana's life has been hell. As a sex slave at twenty six she's gone through nothing but pain and suffering. But then something happens that changes her life forever. G!P Brittany.**

* * *

I woke up feeling trapped like always.

Maybe that was because I am trapped...like always.

The cage I'm in is just enough for me to lay down, just enough for me to curl up to sleep. And it's just high enough for me to sit, hunched up, to get my daily shot.

Most of the time my brain is fuzzy, but not this early in the morning. I still have some of the drugs in my system, enough so that I don't feel like I'm dying, but not enough to stop my brain from finally working.

I found out about this a year ago and I always took the early hours of the morning to think, think of a way to get out. But I never had enough time and the drugs had messed with my brain enough to make sure that I could hardly form coherent thoughts even when I was mostly sober.

"Wake up!"

The voice boomed through the room and I sat up quickly. Most of my life spent in this cage made me an expert in reading voices and he wasn't happy today.

With blurry vision I watched as he walked toward me with a needle in his hand. He doesn't say a word but holds out his hand, and I stick my arm through the bars. Then he shoved the needle in my arm and shoots me up with just enough to make it to lunch.

"Three just this morning, five in the afternoon and three tonight."

It's the amount of men waiting for me today. The drugs made it just a little easier to hear the numbers, but it's only a little.

"You have thirty minutes."

He left and I felt dizzy. I had thirty minutes to prepare for the first visitor. He would come and help me out of my cage and then he would do whatever he wanted because it was possible.

I still had the bruises from a week ago around my neck.

With a fuzzy brain I fell asleep, not even bothering to try and stay awake.

And then everything changed.

* * *

Everything is possible. That's what someone once told me. There are so many possibilities if you just open your eyes.

I woke up, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

The bright light, the space around me...even the softness of a mattress beneath me.

Where the hell was I?

* * *

**This is an alternate reality story for Santana. I have most of it set out but because of my history (short but still) with G!P, I was wondering whether you wanted to see that in here or not. Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay, so I know what I'm going to do. There's a lot of people who want G!P and naynay was right, no G!P Santana when that happens. So...because the majority wanted G!P...I decided that it's going to be in here but it's not going to be Santana. Warnings will be put in the first chapter and the summary. Also, to the guest Hot Stuff: Nope. I did not go through anything like this, don't worry. **

* * *

I pushed off the heavy covers with my heart pounding in my throat.

The room, though not super big, impressed me in riches. The bed stood on a platform and was a pretty heavy looking thing, the mattress felt thick and of the best material and quality I'd ever felt in my miserable life.

There was light. So much light that I had to shield my eyes because they weren't used to natural light. The windows were big and even though it was morning the curtains were opened.

I got out of bed on shaky feet and made my way to the window. The floor was covered in plush carpet and I enjoyed the feeling of it beneath my feet. But all I wanted to know was where I was.

It surprised me to see that I was in the middle of a city. The hustle and bustle down on the street intrigued me and made me feel like I was going to have a panic attack at the same time.

I stepped back from the window and slowly walked around the apartment. It took me half an hour to explore it and the more I walked around, the more confused I got.

How did I get here?

It was like I had slipped into someone else's life. It was like everything around me now was mine but it wasn't and all the riches, all the expensive things around me just confused me even more. My heart pounded in my chest and my throat was dry.

Why was I here?

When the phone rang I practically jumped out of my skin but I looked around until I found it, and then quickly made my way toward it. Quinn was the name on the screen and for a moment I stared at it wondering if I should pick up.

It stopped ringing. But then just seconds later it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Did you not hear your phone or something? I told you not to put it on silent! I'm waiting outside so open the door, and hurry up it's freezing." It took me a moment to form a thought but by that time all I heard was the dial tone.

* * *

I hurried to the front door, quickly glancing around the house and the expensive furniture. I couldn't understand what was happening and it made me want to scream.

When I opened the door a blonde blur brushed past me and turned around toward me.

"Gosh, Santana...why didn't you at least get dressed? You promised me you'd come to the office with me!"

I stared at her and she stared right back. "Um..."

"Get. Dressed." She looked angry and I opened my mouth to say something but she held up her hand. "Go. I'm already late as it is because you said you wanted to sleep in, but this is making it even harder to explain why I didn't show up early like I fucking promised. Get dressed, right now."

"Quinn?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Um..." I cleared my throat and then shook my head. I was going to need someone a lot less...intimidating to talk to. "Never mind. I'll get dressed."

* * *

It took me a moment to get ready and by the time that I got back to the living room Quinn was muttering to herself angrily.

"Finally. I'm so done with your shit," she muttered to me when she saw me. She stood and made her way to her car and I followed her, quickly because she looked like she was going to tear me a new one and I wasn't about to let that happen until I knew who this woman was.

Hell, I didn't even know if I could trust her.

"Hey, you wanna stop being a bitch and just tell me what got under your skin?" I asked.

The words surprised me but they didn't seem to surprise Quinn. She glared at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she sighed. "I've been having fights with Puck about his stupid band and just...the fact that you're not helping with that is just getting on my nerves."

I wondered what kind of help I'd been offering to this Puck she was talking about but I didn't say anything. For a long while there was an uncomfortable silence and I felt like I was going to jump out of my itching skin.

I don't know it if was the change or something else but it felt like the drugs were wearing off much sooner than I'd expected and I needed another hit. I needed something to get through the day. Why didn't that change with the rest of my life? Why did I still crave drugs?

"So how long is this...whatever this is...going to take?" I asked, rubbing my hand over my arm. I licked my lips and Quinn stared at me for a moment.

"An hour, tops. Why? You need to be somewhere today? You took time off of work to relax right? So why are you in such a hurry?" She asked. I shrugged and she took a deep breath as if to calm herself down. "An hour and then I'll drop you off at home before I have to work my ass off to make up for lost time. Time you cost me."

* * *

Even though I still didn't know what I was doing there I enjoyed spending some time with other people. I'd never actually been able to talk to anyone because I wasn't allowed to talk and now that I could, I didn't even know what to say.

Luckily the people around me had enough to say.

Surprisingly, I knew exactly what to say to questions about my job, or the other person's job, which happened to be music producer. I had always loved music even though I hardly heard any music at the place I'd lived. Music, when it was good, and when it told a story, touched me like nothing else could and apparently, the person who's life I had taken over felt the same way about it.

Everything I said made the people around me love me even more and it made me feel like I was getting stuck again.

"Okay, Quinn...hour's up!" I said quickly as more people started to walk toward me. She frowned at me, looked at her watch and then sighed.

"You're right," she said, surprising me. I hadn't even realized that the hour was indeed up and by the look on her face, I did a good job with whatever she wanted me to do. She even smiled at me and I returned the smile as she made her way over to me. "Thanks for this..."

"I don't even know what I did," I said.

"We talked about this...they had questions and you had answers." She led me to her car and got in and by the time that I sat down in the passenger's seat, she had already started it. "The fact that you were super nice was kind of surprising but I appreciate it."

"So what was the use of this?"

"Like I told you, they had questions. As a big firm we get a lot of musicians and it's just that they always have to come to me. I was getting kind of frustrated about it so...here you are." She glanced at me and I sighed. It was all she was going to tell me and if I wanted to know more, more about my life, I'd have to find someone else because Quinn wasn't going to talk.

"Why didn't you just...have Puck come?"

"'Cause he's not a producer, you idiot," she replied.

"Fuck, what's your problem? You've been snapping at me from the moment you walked into my house this morning!" My heart beat sped up at the anger and confusion I felt and she looked at me in surprise.

"I was waiting for you to...come back," she said.

"What?" I asked, my anger practically dissipating. She knew I wasn't the person that she had known?

"You have been acting weird all morning...hell, you've been acting weird ever since you took that break from work," she muttered. "I was just waiting for you to stop being weird."

"Oh," I said. I shrugged and she kept her focus on the road. "Well, whatever. I'm done being snapped at so have some fucking respect."

Quinn laughed.

And laughed.

"Shut up."

* * *

She dropped me off at home and I quickly went inside. After grabbing a bottle of water I walked around the house, drinking the water and looking for clues as to what might have happened to me.

And then I looked for drugs but I didn't find a thing.

This woman had enough money to spend, and all I had to do was find a credit card to get some cash, and then I could get my drugs. I didn't even care what I wanted as long as I could get that hit.

The phone, heavy in my pocket, vibrated and I pulled it out. A text.

_Want to know what happened? Meet me in an hour._

* * *

**So I hope you'll tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

I had an hour.

Even though I didn't know who I was meeting, or where, I planned on finding this person and getting the answers to my questions.

But I couldn't find any drugs and my body was craving them more and more. So when I found the keys in the hallway, I didn't hesitate to walk outside and unlock whatever car was mine to use. When the car in front of me beeped I quickly got in and drove off, in search of the drugs.

* * *

I wasn't picky.

For all I cared it was something that I hadn't used before only to feel that settling rest I always felt after hitting up.

But there was no way I was going to find any drugs in an hour and the longer I was looking for it, the more I felt like I was going to fall apart. And then the phone vibrated again but this time because somehow it connected to the bluetooth in the car, a voice boomed over the speakers.

_"I forgot...go to the Starbucks closest to your place."_

It sounded weird but it was enough for me to turn the car around and look for the way back to the place I'd woken up that morning. I was shaking so badly by the time that I got there, that I had to get out of the car and use the navigation on the phone to get to the Starbucks.

By foot.

And even that seemed a feat.

I ordered a Latte with triple the amount of caffeine in it and took a seat by the window, waiting for the mysterious person who knew the answers to what happened.

The wait wasn't long.

* * *

As I was sitting there staring out the window and drinking my coffee, which helped with the shakes and somewhat with the craving, someone sat down with me. I could see right away that they were wearing a wig and the sunglasses blocked her eyes from being seen. But she was definitely a woman and from the look of her mouth and nose, a beautiful one at that.

"Why the fuck are you wearing a wig?" I asked.

"'Cause I don't want to get recognized," the woman said. "But anyway, I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I know exactly what happened to you. But we have to go somewhere else to talk about this...preferably somewhere private so that I can take off this damned wig."

I stared at her for a moment, her brown wig looked pretty uncomfortable and everyone could see that it was wig. If someone wanted to get to her, they would find her in a heart beat even with the wig. I sighed and sipped my coffee while she waited for an answer. What should I do? I didn't know this woman but she said she had answers. I didn't know anything about this place I'd landed in and in a way, it made me want to just take her home with me so that she could start talking.

"I'd rather you told me here, where I can be sure you won't kill me or something."

"Santana...why would I kill you?" she asked, shocked that I would even think something like that. I raised one eyebrow and she shook her head. "Okay let's...we could take a walk. That way it's private but there's people around."

"Perfect idea," I said. "Let me get another Latte and I'll be right with you."

* * *

At first, she was quiet. I think she needed a moment and she still didn't get to take off the wig, which probably frustrated her.

"So...talk."

She took a deep breath. "First I have a question for you."

"Fucking hell." I rolled my eyes and then wait until she speaks again, frustrated with her already but also more and more intrigued.

"Do you remember...when you had that one client–"

"I didn't have clients. I had people who raped me." She gasped and shook her head and then she stopped, and put her hand on my arm to stop me too. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me."

"I'm sorry," she said pulling her hand away. "I mean...um...the one that just wanted to let you listen to music? That...that was me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that one time when you had someone that made you listen to music instead of doing other things, that was me."

"How?" I asked, shocked that I hadn't realized it sooner. I guess the wig did enough anyway.

I remembered that moment, that hour of my life where I actually could say that I almost felt happy.

* * *

_"You only have one hour so make good use of it."_

_"Okay, thank you." _

_It was a female voice. I never had women visit me in my cage, in my room. So I sat up and could hardly wait for her to help me out of my cage. I didn't know why I was so excited, because in the end rape was rape and that meant that I was going to be hurting later. But when the woman walked in and she opened the door to the cage, she let me come out myself and smiled at me. _

_She actually smiled at me._

_"I'm not going to force you to do anything. I just...I have this friend who's been having trouble finding the right songs. I thought...maybe a fresh pair of ears would help her but she couldn't come here today." _

_I slowly got out of the cage and she patted the bed. "You spent all that money to have me listen to music?" My voice was raspy and she cleared her throat. _

_"Yes. I mean, it's not mine, it's the company's money and they won't know where I spent it. Just that I spent it. It's going to be worth it, I'm sure of it."_

* * *

"I found a way."

I'd never heard the music on the radio so I thought that I didn't have a good pair of ears for that kind of thing.

"I didn't hear any of that music you had me pick."

"That's because...shit, this is going to be hard to explain. Look, somehow, you traded places with the Santana from this universe, and you've landed yourself in your alternate reality. It's completely different from your life at the house right?"

"I don't know about that. I still...I'm sobering up cold turkey and you know that's gonna be a bitch. I thought I'd traded bodies with someone until I got the cravings."

"There's nothing I can do to help you with that unless being here for you counts. But otherwise, you have a free life and you can bet your ass that the Santana I know from here will be free soon too. She's gonna cause some trouble. Fact is, she knew about you, the alternate her."

"How?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I honestly don't know. I found out about the alternate when I kinda...tried out my time machine but she never used that. Not without my knowledge."

"Um...what? A time machine? Are you serious?"

"Apparently both of...me worked on it and I landed in hers. I think maybe Santana found another way to get to you but you...I don't know how you got here. All I know is that you're here and she's there."

"Why did you get me out here if you don't even have answers?" I asked, frustrated.

"Because maybe I don't have the answers you're looking for right now but you'll need to know a couple of things about this life so that you can get through it until something happens that brings you back or until you or the other Santana chooses to want to go home and use my machine." She shrugged. "I'm not sure if the other me will let her use it but she's pretty resourceful."

"What do I do?" I asked, my throat closing up and my eyes welling up with tears. I felt so helpless and even though this woman was someone I'd met before I felt so alone. She didn't know a thing about me or what happened, she only knew another person that lived here and I didn't even know what kind of relationship they had.

"Do you...do you think you could learn to trust me? I'd need you to trust me that I can help you."

"I don't know."

But I sure as hell was going to try.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home, things got worse for me.

For a while Brittany had held off the cravings. Her talking to me about what was happening had held off as much as it could and along with the coffee I had actually felt good around her.

But now that I was in a home I didn't know and I was alone, my body ached for the drugs.

Brittany had asked me several times not to go looking for drugs. Not only would that make things even harder for the other Santana but also for me because I didn't know how long I was going to be here for.

She promised me she'd keep an eye out for me and that she would come over the next day to tell me all I needed to know to keep afloat.

But for now I was alone and in pain.

* * *

I think somewhere between ransacking the house for something and throwing up I fell asleep. I woke up covered in my own stomach contents and I felt so gross.

So for the first time in a long time, I took a shower alone. I didn't have to spare water and I didn't have to worry about the person with me to touch me, because there was no one there and it felt so good. I stood under that hot stream of water for the longest time and it still didn't feel long enough.

But then the water grew colder and I had to wash and rinse quickly before I would freeze and then I grabbed the fluffiest towel and dried myself off with it.

For the first time in my life I actually felt clean and so when I saw the robe hanging on the door it felt okay to put it on. I did however, put some underwear on and quickly put on a tank top beneath the robes. I didn't want to be too naked.

I still felt like crap, and I was still sweating and shaking but I tried my best to ignore it. The bed looked inviting but I hadn't eaten anything all day and I needed sustenance. I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. I was slow and methodical mostly because I never actually did this before but also because the actions kept me calm. My hands were shaking pretty bad while I made myself a sandwich to go with the tea and when I sat down at the kitchen table, I close my eyes, clasped my hands and prayed.

* * *

After my meager dinner my stomach clenched around it and I stayed seated for half an hour until my stomach felt like it was calming down. Then I made my way through the house, slowly cleaning up the mess I made.

By the time that I was too tired to see straight it was one am and I made my way up to the bedroom, turned on the light on the night stand and sank into the bed.

For a moment, I just lay there with my eyes closed and the light from the night stand just bright enough to light up the part of the room around the bed. It was perfect. For a moment I felt like I would survive my own life just because I had this experience.

And then I thought about the other Santana who was in my place now.

How was she doing?

Where was she now?

Brittany did say that she would get out of there. Did she?

* * *

Something woke me up.

I wasn't sure what it was but when the door to the bedroom opened I jumped up and stared, wide eyed to the woman standing there.

"Brittany," I rasped.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I called you, and then I knocked on the front door for the longest time and then I decided to use my key. I thought you'd died."

After my heart calmed down I climbed back into the bed. "Could you um...give me a moment to get presentable?"

"Oh you're fine. But I guess I'll make a plate for you," she said lifting the bag in her hand so that I could see. When she was gone I quickly brushed my teeth, then my hair and then I got dressed.

As I made my way downstairs it's the first time I noticed the pictures. It answers one if my questions; we look exactly alike. It's probably why Quinn didn't notice it and maybe why Brittany did.

"So Quinn, is she a friend of mine?" I asked when I walk into the kitchen.

Brittany looked up from her plate of food and nodded. "We met in high school and we kept in touch during college. She's...she changed though and ended up with Puck again just a couple of months ago. Puck is in this band that covers old eighties music."

"Good to know. She kinda blamed me for the fights she's having with him and I was in the blank as to what I did to make things tense."

"Well, you helped him by recommending him to a record label and they went with him. It's nothing special but he acts like he already owns the world." She shrugged. "I was there last night and even I can feel the tension."

"Yea..."

"You should eat something," she said pointing at the plate in front of me.

"Um okay. I hope you don't mind if I don't eat everything." She looked at me in concern and I shook my head. "It's like you bought the whole store."

Brittany laughed then. "Oh, I don't mind."

I took a bite of everything on my plate and then pushed it aside. "I have so many questions."

"Go ahead and ask them, see if I can give you an answer."

"How did you know I was here and she was there?"

"I'm not sure. I just had this feeling and I could go with it, and maybe scare you a bit in the process, or let it go and have you figure it out for yourself. It wasn't something that was clear right away though. I only connected it to the machine because I was working on it." She shrugged. "Either way, I knew and I went to see where she was, but I didn't see her anywhere in that house so she might've already been out or she didn't have to go back there as long as you got out or something."

"Is it possible that she helped me get out?"

"Um...I don't know. You'd have to ask her."

* * *

We talked but I didn't get any more information out of her. She closed off, for whatever reason and I had to deal with it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Um...still shaky, my body still hurts but I'll manage. As long as I'm not alone I'm fine."

She seemed to think about that and I waited.

"Well there are people that want to help you. I could help you, stay here and just keep you company."

"I don't want you to go out of your way."

"Um...the other Santana hired me to be her assistant when I lost my job. So it would be my job to keep you company if you told me so."

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't care if you stay or if you go. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like you and everything but I don't know you and it doesn't do much to know nothing about you...except that you built a machine that brings you from this reality to another." I waited for a moment. "Does that mean there are more? More realities?"

"Oh! I don't know. I've been going back to the same but maybe that's because of the connection." She smiled at me. "Everything you want to know about you, is here. Everything you want to know about me, is here."

She pointed at her head. "So tell me about you...and then I'll decide whether I want you to stay or not."

* * *

Brittany had been a dancer until she fell, broke her leg and couldn't go back to dancing again. She lost her job and she lost the little amount of friends she had but then she still had Santana and Quinn. They worked hard together to make sure that they could find a job for Brittany, and in the mean time Brittany stayed with Santana.

"Santana started working more and more and then when she got a raise, a promotion, she hired me right away. She said that it was the least she could do."

"She sounds like a really good friend."

"She is...the best. Quinn too, if she'd had the chance like Santana had she would've done the same. But anyway."

Before all that happened she'd been a dancer for years. And before being a dancer she went to high school with Santana and Quinn and she had a short fling with Santana. But it didn't work out, Brittany was too flaky to keep up with a relationship.

"I changed though," she said. I smiled and then nodded, indicating for her to go on.

She had loved Santana but there was no way that she wanted to stay with one person and Santana saw that. Either way, it had been in secret anyway so it wasn't like anyone knew what was going on. Not even Quinn knew.

"So how am I going to get through her job?" I asked when all was said and Brittany looked down at her hands.

"Let me tell you...a secret. I found out about it when I first found myself in the other reality. In a way, in _most _ways you and Santana are the same and you both know the same things. You...when you picked those songs that proved it to me. And when I met myself and talked to her, that was more proof. Here's the thing; you can get through her job and sure, you might decide things differently from what she would, but ultimately you're the same. You have just always made different choices."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'd like you to stay."

Brittany smiled at me and then nodded her head.

"Okay. I can do that."

I stood and washed the dishes. I needed to do something with my hands.

She let me, like she could see that I needed this and that I needed it to happen right now. But she watched me.

"I was fifteen when I got...caught up in some bad stuff," I said. She kept watching and let me talk. "The man...Marcus, he found me drunk of my ass and he took me to his place. Little did I know that he was a sex trafficker or something and he started by keeping me in a room just big enough for me to sit and stand and eat. But he sent men to me and...well, I ended up in that cage where you met me."

"When I found out about me I knew you were there as well. I just had to find you," she muttered. She sounded some kind of way and I turned to her to see the tears blurring in her eyes. "It was Quinn, from the other dimension or reality who told me where I might find you only because she knew this guy who had you locked up."

"Quinn?" I was surprised to hear that.

"Yea as it turned out she lived right next door to me there and I bumped into her. She didn't notice, of course, but she told me enough to have me look there. And when I found you I didn't know what to do to get to you so I faked a reason."

"So that was all a lie to get to me?"

"I got Santana to produce one of the songs you liked though." She smiled and pulled out her phone. Seconds later a song was playing, the same one that I'd heard when she asked me to just listen, and I moved toward her and sank down in the chair next to her, just listening. It wasn't a sad song, it was happy and I liked it, I've liked it from the moment I heard it. "Santana has everything on her computer, every song she produced. She's a music freak and she got me to love music too."

"I see."

"So if I'm going to stay I'm going to need clothes and everything...do you want to come with when I get some stuff or would you like to just...go through her stuff and find out more?"

"Um..." I didn't know what I wanted. Everything seemed to become more real and I didn't know how long I was going to be here for, but I didn't want to leave and I didn't want the other Santana to come back at all. "I think I'm going to stay here and go through her stuff."

"Okay...I'll go right away so that I'll be back in maybe an hour."

* * *

When I found Santana's computer I turned it on and felt like the luckiest person on the world when it was a simple computer without password.

When I was younger I had used computers but it had been years, and even though it wasn't that hard it took me a while to open iTunes and click on a couple of songs. The counter stood on ten thousand songs and I knew she didn't produce that many so I tried to find a way to find out what she had a hand in. After a while, I managed and the counter changed; two thousand songs. I was impressed.

I let the music play, tried to get a feel of who Santana was, who I was outside of the cage, and went through her stuff, starting in the bathroom. She wasn't a clean person by any means but it wasn't as bad as the house I'd lived in so I didn't mind. The bottles on her sink were for smooth skin, they were for all kinds of things. I could see her toothbrush, and I was glad that I hadn't used hers when I thought I had somehow turned up inside her body while she turned up in mine. I had opened a new packet.

The bedroom was the same, and I liked the way she dressed. Sophisticated for work, a lot less for her private life. Hot pants, tank tops and skinny jeans were a big part of her wardrobe.

I made a round through the house and then returned to the computer, and tried to find my way through all the folders she had. She didn't have a lot of pictures but the pictures that she had were perfect. If she had taken them, she had talent for it. I wondered if she had more somewhere else, and just as I was about to go looking for them, there was a knock on the door but it opened right away.

"San, I'm back," Brittany's voice sounded from the front, and I rushed toward her to help her carry her stuff.

"Are you going to stay here for the rest of your life?" I asked, teasingly. She smiled and licked her lips.

"I didn't know what to take, so I just took what I could find." She led me to the guest bedroom and dropped everything on the ground. "Did you find anything useful? Oh, just drop it somewhere, I'll take care of it later." She smiled and I put her stuff on the bed.

"Useful? I'm not sure, but I found her music and I just...tried to find something that could tell me a little more about who she is."

"Well, if you can find her phone you should go through that."

"It's fingerprint locked," I said.

"Yes, and there's the code. You could try that."

"I don't know anything about her, so I wouldn't know what the code might be."

Brittany told me the code. I looked at her in surprise.

"I told you we were close..."

I sat down and went though Santana's phone. There wasn't much in there that told me who she was but I had Brittany for that.

"Thanks Brittany."

"Hey...so how do you feel?" She asked instead of responding to me. I shrugged. "I wanna help you but you've got to be a little more specific than a shrug."

"I feel lost. I keep trying to figure out how this happened or if this is just a bad trip...but most of all I'm scared."

"But you handled Quinn well," she said, "and you are doing a good job at finding out what you need to know.

"I handled Quinn well? Britt, I snapped at her. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Fear does things with you and you probably felt free enough to say something about someone treating you wrongly. It happens." She looked down. "I know that I've had that kind of reaction to finding out that I built a machine to go through dimensions and not through time. I was so scared that I snapped at people and I normally never do that."

"When I was younger, before I got taken, I was kind of a bitch. But...things changed and even though I kept that tough act I lost some of the...spark of it."

"You need to try and let it go. The next time you go back, you won't have to go back to that place. You'll end up at the other Brittany's place and you can go wherever."

"Why can't I go now?" I asked, feeling hopeless. I didn't know where I'd go but I didn't want to be living the life of someone else.

I wanted my own life.

"Because I am still trying to find out where Santana is. I went back last night and went looking for her but her phone is here...and you didn't have a phone...and I'm sure that she never went to that place at all. Not even to check if you were there even though she did tell me she was worried about you. She would've had something to do with you getting here though."

"I really need her back...just for answers. And also, because I want to start my own life and this...this is not it."


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought it would be cool to show you some of the 'other' Santana's POV. So here you go.**

* * *

"Puck?"

"What?"

I looked at the man in front of me and smiled at him. He raised one eyebrow but he smiled nonetheless.

"You know Brittany here right?"

Puck shrugged. "Sure I know her. She's sweet. A little weird, but sweet anyway."

"Yea I know, but she asked me to get you back to her place for something."

"Oh...I'll be there tonight then. I need to finish my shift," he said.

I looked around the warehouse and nodded my head.

This had been an experience. I didn't know what to think of it but I didn't think everything would be the same as in the other world.

When Brittany – the Brittany I had known most of my life – had told me about what her machine did and what she had found I had felt the need to find out if she was telling the truth. The fact that she sometimes mixed real and dream worlds made me wonder if she even knew. But then when I found out that I could sneak in her machine without her noticing, without anyone noticing, I tried.

And I was shocked at the world I had just stepped into.

I found myself in some hole in the wall and I vowed to get...me out. The other Santana didn't know any of this because she was so drugged up that it was a wonder she was still alive by the time that I got to her. But I think that the drugs helped me a lot with getting her to Brittany's house and putting her into the machine. And then when I got there, she had tried to get back, thinking she was doing something so wrong that she would be punished for it.

But that would never happen again in her life.

I would make sure of that.

"I'll tell her you'll be there around dinner."

"Perfect, thanks," Puck walked away and I went back to Brittany's house, which was only just around the corner.

Brittany Pierce from this world was so much like the Brittany I knew that when I met her, I felt connected to her so strongly. She had once said she felt the same way but she still kept me at a distance because she didn't know me. And I couldn't blame her.

"Britt," I called out when I opened the door. I could hear her in the kitchen and I made my way over there. "Puck said he would be there for dinner so I'll get some stuff for tonight."

"Okay," she smiled as she looked up from her baking.

Brittany loved baking. That was one of the things that were different from the other Brittany and I think it made me like her even more. I mean, who wouldn't like someone who put a desert on the table every day after dinner? I had already gained weight.

It was actually pretty awesome that I could stay with her while I was here. I didn't need to tell her that I was from another world, because I had ended up in her machine when I got here. She had known from the start and even though she didn't know me, she let me stay with her anyway. Her house was somewhat different from the other Brittany's but they actually lived in the same place. Which was pretty cool.

"So I was thinking of going back for a day, make sure she's alright."

"Yea? I think that's a good idea. She's been through a lot and I think she might actually have been freaking out when she woke up in your bed."

"Um...yea I didn't think that through did I?"

"Not really no," she said with a smirk. "But you can make it up to her by telling her everything she needs to know and then...you can come back and help me with some stuff."

"Oh, I would come back anyway. I'm still trying to catch these bastards."

I had been closely working with the FBI and the police department after I had brought Santana back to my place. I had told them that I had been captured a while back and that I had been used as a sex doll for those people, but I couldn't use the drugs angle because I would never do that so I didn't look like a junkie.

"You have to be careful though." Brittany put whatever she was making in the oven and then sat down next to me. "Make sure she doesn't freak out any more. I am sure you had Brittany there informed right?"

"Not really...but she knows. I know she does."

"Okay so she'll be helping Santana to get everything that she needs to know but still...her life...it's been hard."

"I know," I said. I felt bad for having had such a good life and I wished I could do something other than save her from those miserable pieces of shit.

And get justice for her.

* * *

Brittany had asked Puck over because he knew a couple of things about the sex trade and she had wanted me to be prepared.

I had never met Puck in my world but I liked him and I was sure that if I would meet him in my world I would like him there too.

He told me about everything that he had seen and everything sounded like a gross package of meat and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Okay. I know enough."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'm done then. Stop talking about this and talk about whatever else."

Puck did but I hardly listened as I thought of the following day.

I was going to see Santana. She was still on my time off for a couple of days and she could use some more information that not even Brittany knew. And I was the only one that would be able to give her that information.

I just hoped that us being in the same realm didn't mess something up.

* * *

**Short. But, the next one is them meeting for real. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Santana! (So confusing?)**

* * *

There was something different about Brittany that made me feel safe with her.

Until I found out that she had a penis.

It was something I had never expected so when she was taking a shower, and I walked in on her, and she was too late to cover it up, I freaked out.

I actually made my way back to the bedroom and locked all doors.

"What the fuck? What is going on in this world? Oh fuck," I kept muttering the same thing over and over while trying to wrap my brain around what I'd just seen. It was messed up and I suddenly didn't feel so safe with Brittany anymore and I knew that that was a bad thing to think.

"San? Open the door I need to talk to you," Britt's voice sounded outside my door. I stood to my feet but then didn't move.

I wondered what had changed. Brittany sure hadn't. But still.

"I can't," I muttered loud enough for her to hear. I could hear her swear and then I heard her footsteps, moving away from the door.

I lay down on the bed and pushed my face into the pillow. What was I going to do?

* * *

I woke up to one knock on the door and then the door opened way too fast. It was already dark in the room and my heart was pounding when I saw a figure standing in the doorway.

The figure didn't move until I thought I was seeing things and then it – she – walked in and turned on the light.

"So."

It was Santana.

My mind was playing games with me but even after I had closed my eyes and then opened them again, she was still there and she was closer now.

"What–"

"I thought it was time for answers. And Britt told me that you freaked out when you saw...how different she was."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "I did."

"I think I can figure out why you freaked out but seriously, it's not that bad. She's a good person and if you hadn't seen it you would've seen that...she won't do anything to hurt you." Santana sat down on the bed next to me and I sighed again. "You need answers. And I can give them to you."

"Okay."

* * *

As it turned out, Santana saved me from that hell hole and she didn't even have to take my place. She did get the cops to open investigation toward where I'd been kept for most of my life and she had been looking for the guys ever since she moved there.

"I never thought that life would turn out like this," I said.

She smirked at me. "I worked very hard for my life to be perfect, but I never expected to want to save you and have you live my life...while, in fact, I'm living yours now." Santana leaned back and crossed her arms. "Your life will get better when you get back. I've made you a friend. I've been staying with her and she told me that you would be welcome to stay for as long as you needed to get on track. Maybe I could find your parents for you, and have that over with before you get back. That could get pretty emotional."

"It could...I haven't met your parents yet so I don't know yet."

"No...I think that things are pretty much the same with your parents. My parents got me raised right even though sometimes they were away for their work a lot. But yea, it'll be fine. If you want to do it yourself I could leave that to you," she said.

We talked a little more. About her parents, what she had done with my life. She told me about a guy named Puck, he was single in my world but that was because Quinn hadn't been around for a while. She was sure that they would find each other soon.

"I hope they don't fight about things," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"That first day...Quinn came here and she was in a bad mood, told me that she was having fights with Puck about my–your interference."

"Oh...that's nothing. Happens all the time." She smiled and I stared at her. It wasn't like staring in a mirror. She was different than I was in so many ways. It was because of how we grew up – her face was filled more and her smile was brighter. I could see it everywhere and I don't know how people around me hadn't noticed yet.

I had most of my answers.

"So how long do you think you're going to stay there?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "But I'll check in with you a couple of times. There's not enough time for me to tell you everything. You can however, get message to me by asking Britt to put something in her machine. I check regularly."

"What if I want to go back and build my own life?"

She looked at me for a moment before she shrugged again. "If you want you can go back now and I'll come visit you sometime."

And then it was my moment to think about what I wanted. I didn't think I would be able to find my parents and be okay with the emotional torrent to come over me. And so I shook my head. "I think I like the fact that it's you, that's taking care of things there. Nobody will notice because nobody knows me. I just...be careful okay?"

"Always."

* * *

I made my way downstairs when she was gone and stared at Britt, who looked so sad that I couldn't help but feel so guilty.

"Britt."

She turned her head and smiled sadly and I quickly made my way toward her, and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"It's okay, I get it."

"No...no wait, it's not okay. I should've let you explain but I was scared. I was afraid that this would change everything and it did because of me."

"It's fine Santana. I talked to the other Santana and she told me that...the things that you had to go through...it was all men, and I get that I would freak you out when you found out my...difference. It's why I was so careful."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we're okay and I'll still be careful," she said. The sadness lifted off of her and her smile was bright. It made me feel a little better.

"Thanks Britt."


	8. Chapter 8

I hurried through the house, getting ready for my first day at work.

Of course it wasn't really my first day. Santana had told me they expected me to pop in a couple of times to check how everything was running and I did, but kept myself on the background.

It was interesting to see how people reacted to Santana. They weren't exactly afraid of her but there were signs that they were careful around her with what they said and they were surprised when I didn't say anything while I was there.

The dynamics of the team she worked with were awesome though. And I was looking forward to going to work. Even though I hardly knew anything about what I was going to do.

"Hey, you ready for your first day?" Brittany stood by the door and smiled at me.

"As ready as anyone can be I guess," I told her. My palms were already sweaty though and I was shaking a little. "But you'll be there with me right?"

"For most of the time, yes. I'll have some things to do," she said. We made our way to Santana's car and she drove us to the studio, while I made sure to remember how to get there without GPS because I had a feeling I was going to be here for a while.

* * *

By the time that Brittany went to do her thing I was enjoying my work a lot. She told me what I should be doing and as it turned out I would be working alone for the next couple of weeks to sift through all the songs that had been recorded this month.

She had explained to me that Santana usually did that all at the same time and she was so adapt to it that she could be done in a couple of days because she worked at home too. And that I had to follow my heart and instinct.

I could do that.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Quinn standing there. "Hey," she said softly as she walked in.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

She shrugged and I waited until she had taken a deep breath. "Things are fucked up and I miss my friend."

"Who's your friend?"

"You, San...I miss you," she said after rolling her eyes. I leaned back in my chair and nodded.

"Okay. I'm right here though, you can always come to me."

"Things have just been tense, you know? With everything that happened with Puck I didn't think you'd want to talk to me anymore."

"I have no problems with you," I said. It was true, for me. I just didn't know how Santana thought about that. "When I'm settled back into work I'll call you, we can set up a dinner or something."

"Oh. That would be nice." She smiled and stood to her feet again. "I'll see you around."

* * *

After she'd left I had gone back to work and had actually forgotten about the time until Brittany walked into my office looking exhausted.

"I went home...didn't see you there. It's one am San you wanna be able to come back tomorrow," she muttered sleepily.

"Oh! I didn't even realize the time!"

I grinned at Brittany and she smiled back before she gestured for me to finish up and come home with her. I did, and within five minutes we were in the car on the way back home.

Things between us had changed. For the better, in my opinion. I found out that she had a relationship with Santana but that no one was allowed to know. Because she was Santana's assistant she spent a lot of time with Santana and they had gotten so close, that according to Brittany there was no way that she could keep her distance in the feeling department.

Santana was different. She had been in love with Brittany for a while, I'd found out when I went through all her stuff. She had a diary from a couple of years back and her last entry had been something about falling in love with a blonde and not knowing what to do. It was pretty interesting and I wished I could find out more, but that meant asking Santana and I wasn't about to do that.

"You mind if I go to bed right away?" Britt asked when we got home.

"No...you go ahead I'm going to listen to a couple more songs," I said, and she rolled her eyes at me with a smile and then kissed my cheek.

"Don't make it too late...you're going to have just as long a day tomorrow," she said.

"I know, I'll be fine." I watched her make her way up the stairs and sat down on the couch with Santana's laptop and placed one demo CD after another in the tray and listened.

* * *

The next morning Brittany woke me up and I realized that I had fallen asleep on the couch, the laptop on the table in front of me while I had been laying on my side.

"I told you, long day ahead, don't make it too late."

"I know."

"Get ready...we leave in an hour and I want you fresh and clean. Also, I'll make you some coffee."

She sounded a little annoyed and as I took a quick shower and got dressed, I thought of a way to apologize. I felt bad for not listening to her and most of all, I felt bad because the couch hadn't been as comfortable as it looked. My back felt tense and my neck hurt.

"Hey Britt, I'm sorry. I think I was just...I forgot the time," I said.

She turned around and smiled. "It's fine. As long as you can hold out until five, I'll make sure you leave then and you'll sleep enough. I just miss Santana is all," she said as explanation.

"Yea I can understand that."

* * *

As she had promised she made sure that I could leave at five and she actually forced me out of the chair and into the car. She made light of her own exhaustion and together we made dinner, and then we sat down and ate in silence.

After we'd both taken a shower we watched a movie, and I ended up leaning against her as my eyes drooped, even though I was totally into the movie.

"Let's go to bed."

"Huh?" I sat up and looked at her, confusion on my face until I saw her grin.

"Come on, we can watch this movie another time," she said.

We stood in front of my door and I looked up at her. She looked at me, and she stepped closer and then quickly pulled me into an embrace.

We stood there for a while until she slowly pulled back and looked at me again, her face just inches from mine.

And then she kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

I had never been kissed like that.

It was soft, and it was sweet but with passion. It was everything I dreamt of when I was younger.

But I pulled back and cleared my throat.

"You're with Santana."

Britt looked at me in surprise, and she was just as shocked as I was about the kiss.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what happened."

"We kissed. But nothing happened, okay? This...it can stay between us if you want."

"You know I don't...I'm sorry San, I didn't mean to kiss you," she had tears in her eyes and I felt bad. I felt bad because I could see the guilt in her eyes and the hurt.

"I know, Britt. It's okay," I said. Even though my heart was still pounding in my throat and I felt like I was breathing super hard, I realized that I meant what I said. "It's okay. We don't have to tell Santana. It didn't mean anything."

* * *

After I had gotten into bed I still couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I had told Brittany it didn't mean anything and of course it didn't, but it did too. It had been my first, real kiss and I just couldn't forget that.

I'd never thought I'd care so much about my first kiss.

Brittany was my friend. She was there for me, she was the only one. Of course it had to do with Santana — her Santana — but still. She took care of the things I couldn't take care of and she listened and helped when I freaked out. She was a good friend and I wanted to keep it that way.

No matter what I was feeling about that first kiss.

* * *

I woke up exhausted but got out of bed before my alarm, and got ready for a new day.

By the time that I was working on breakfast — Britt had taught me a couple of simple dishes — Brittany walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with her smile already on her face. Her fake smile.

"Things aren't going to be awkward now are they?" I asked as a greeting. I could see I had caught her off guard, the smile fell from her face in a flash.

"What?"

"I mean look at you...you're super nervous now," I said, gesturing toward her with the spatula. "Relax. Please? I don't want things to become awkward because I really like you, you know?"

"I like you too. And I'm not nervous. I'm afraid something happens, and I don't want to cheat on Santana with...Santana."

I laughed even though I didn't plan to. "First of all there's two in that situation and don't you think that I would stop you? I mean...I can't even think about it because of my life and it just wouldn't happen just like that," I snapped my fingers and she smiled. "So don't you worry."

"Okay. I won't."

* * *

Things were back to normal by Saturday. I get that she needed some time to process and as it turned out, Santana had left a note in her machine telling her that she would be coming to visit today. She was excited to see her again and that made me happy. I had thought of a way that I could leave the two lovebirds alone and I was going to go through with it no matter what.

I would just go to work. Santana had told me that she sometimes went in on Saturdays to make sure everything was ready for the new week. And because I had worked hard the past week I had already done more than I had expected, and so all I needed to do was to make sure that I had all the demo's I was going to listen to in the next week, plus all the other things I needed to do. Maybe I could even work a little, listen to some more songs.

Brittany was up early but I slept in a little, knowing that Santana wouldn't be there until noon and I would stay around to say hi first.

When I got down the stairs and walked into the kitchen Brittany was bopping her head to the beat of her music.

I touched her shoulder and she looked up with a grin, and took her headphones out of her ear. "Are you excited for her to come?" she asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile. "You have coffee?" When she nodded I poured myself a cup of coffee and then sat down opposite of her.

"Do you think if she has a phone there I could call her?"

"I'm not sure but if you don't try you'll never know right?" I shrugged and she smiled.

She was one of the few people that I felt comfortable with. At work, when someone approached me from behind or even from the side I tensed, thinking back on the cage and how I'd lived my life until then. I still had nightmares when someone had me close to a panic attack and Britt usually was there to help me and most of the time, I actually calmed down pretty fast. And that while, just a month ago I was in that cage.

Sure, I wasn't cured. I wasn't okay with most people touching me. When someone approached me I kept a careful eye on them. And then the nightmares, even though less than I had expected, were still unsettling.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh...just stuff," I said as I blinked and smiled at her. She shook her head with a smirk and gestured for me to try again. "Okay, I was thinking about how I only feel comfortable with you...and that I was surprised that I felt so good when it's only been a month since..."

"It's a good thing though, right?"

"Definitely," I said with a nod.

"Good. I'm glad that you're feeling better."

* * *

This feeling I had that something was about to change only came after I'd taken my shower and it didn't leave until around noon, only to be replaced by a nervous feeling of anticipation. I didn't know what to expect and it make me afraid, one of the things I didn't like was change and there was so much changing already.

Britt on the other hand was just excited because I think she knew what was going to happen and she liked it. She didn't seem to have trouble with change at all.

When Santana walked in, I couldn't help but notice the glowing of her skin and the perfect curl in her hair and I felt weird for looking like I did. It wasn't bad, I'd gained weight and my hair was shiny but she looked so good.

But when someone walked in after her, I knew why I'd been feeling nervous.

Now there were two Santana's and two Brittany's in this house.

"I hope you don't mind...she wanted to meet the woman who was going to live with her in a little while."


	10. Chapter 10

"Santana told me some about you."

I looked at her, so different from Brittany but still so much the same. It was strange, because I felt like I knew her but I really didn't.

"Yea?"

"Just...the things that she thought I needed to know for me to decide what I wanted to do with you," she said with a smile.

"Okay," I said. I returned the smile and looked around me.

We had left the house pretty quickly after they had arrived and Brittany had driven me to her favorite spot. It was somewhere on a hill, overlooking a part of the city in a way that was spectacular. But the fact that I was sitting here with the Brittany from my world was the most interesting and in a way, I wanted her to tell me everything there was to know about her, about everything.

"So you work at a studio now right? For the Santana from here?"

"Yea," I said looking at her again.

"Is it something you want to do back home?"

"I'm not sure. I might, but I've only been here for a little while and I can't say for sure I...it's weird. Because living a life of someone else makes me want to go back home because it's not my life and she should come back."

"She will...she missed her Britt and she'll want to come home fast."

"Especially after spending some time alone with her, I guess," I said. "That means that I might be there sooner than I expected and I don't really mind. I mean, I hate change...it's always been bad for me, but I can live with that."

"Well, considering the fact that you've handled yourself well here, I'm sure you'll find a way to handle everything that happens there. And you won't be alone in it. Santana actually met this Puck guy and he's been helping her, and the cops are still working on catching whoever did something to you. And yes, I know about that because Santana thought that it would be a good idea for me to know. It's one of the things that made me decide that I wanted to help you."

"What else?"

"The fact that you sounded like a woman, a real person, who's gone through a lot and has to find a way to get back to life, has to start all over again and I would love to be a part of that." She smiled and I took a deep breath. "I um...I work as a counselor, so I know a little about the process."

"You do? I thought that everything was somewhat the same," I said.

"No," Britt shook her head. "I a way the people are the same but it's about choices and how you deal with things that get dealt. I, for example, had some bad experiences in my childhood and I decided that I wanted to help people deal with those kind of things. I broadened my field by studying for a couple of things and I can help a lot of people if I want. Brittany here was a dancer because her parents were supportive and loved her, and when she met Santana she started working for her. Choices."

"So everything has consequences and this...is just what would've happened if I didn't get caught?"

She nodded. "Sort of, yes. But because of the machine Britt and I made it's possible that it's not actually like that anymore. Maybe it was, but then there'd be a big shift in our world and that hasn't happened...yet."

"Sounds like you're just waiting for that," I said. She nodded. "So what happens if the shift happens? What kind of things are expected?"

"I wouldn't know. I think Britt here knows more about that than I do, you should ask her," she said. "She had a little more time before she started working for Santana than I've had in a long time."

"So you two met before right?"

"Yea. I can tell you, it was strange meeting me. Only a different me. Because she is different in so many ways, maybe even more so than that she's the same. Which is pretty interesting considering that we pretty much had the same life until we chose a different path in careers," she said.

"But you had a bad childhood? She did too?"

"No, you know the only difference from back then was that I was abused. I mean, some stuff happened to me besides my home life and I had to learn how to deal with it but in the end I was still the same girl...only a little less innocent as she was," she said. "We met when we were sixteen...the first time. I thought I was seeing things because I'd been drinking and she had to explain what happened."

"I bet that was very weird."

"Yes, and it's still a little weird whenever I see her. And I'm sure it's the same for her."

* * *

We spent hours talking about everything to do with the world that I was born in. We made agreements for when I came back, and she told me what she expected from me when I lived with her.

For me, everything sounded good because I wasn't used to living with anyone other than the Brittany here, but that was different. In my world, I would build my own life and I would have to actually do the work before I would be where Santana was right now.

When we got home Santana and Brittany sat on the couch, cuddled together while watching a movie.

"I think it's time to leave, San," Brittany said. I had to make sure the Brittany from my world spoke, and Santana got up and kissed her Brittany deeply before she sighed and moved away.

"I'll be back soon okay? We're so close to finding the bastards..."

"I love you."

"Love you too babe. See you soon," Santana kissed her Brittany one last time and then pulled the Brittany from my world with her.

The moment the door closed behind them I looked at Brittany.

"Feel better?"

"Much," she said with a smile. I didn't ask more but went into the kitchen and started our dinner. She followed me though and sat at the kitchen table and played some songs for me while I cooked.

"Things will go back to normal soon, I imagine."

She was silent for a while and when I turned around to look at her I could see the sad smile on her face.

"No offense, but I really hope so."


End file.
